


Draekie

by joraerys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joraerys/pseuds/joraerys
Summary: Fisherman!Jorah x *Draekie!Daenerys (Chibi)
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 19
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Spring 2020





	Draekie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymelodrama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymelodrama/gifts).



> *It is a coined term, used here as a rendition of Selkie - mythological beings capable of changing from seal to human form by shedding their skin and having folktales frequently revolving around female selkies being coerced into relationships with humans by someone stealing and hiding their sealskin - with the skin of a dragon than a seal's.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
